


Five Days (or more) Of Christmas Drabbles

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Challenges, Darcyland, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles inspired by fuckyeahdarcylewis' December Images prompts challenge over on tumblr.  </p><p>Each fic will be inspired by a photo posted for each day in December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - December 8th - Tickets Trains

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic is Darcy Centric.

Darcy has always disliked travelling. Remembering to pack everything you might possibly need always results in forgetting something vital. She’s left socks, underwear, pyjamas and on one memorable occasion, tampons, behind. Even worse, she’s left probably an entire wardrobe behind in hotel rooms and relatives houses. Some items she’s gotten back, but she’s never seen her very favourite bra again. 

Her dislike has only grown since ‘travelling’ started involving large vans full of jerry-rigged equipment and the chance that the heavens might open up and disgorge hordes of alien beings on their heads. There are days when leaving the lab feels a little like the opening sequence of ‘Stingray’. “Anything can happen in the next half hour”.  
Traveling for the holidays though…that’s an altogether different sort of experience. It’s the seventh layer of hell, personalized just for every poor soul who is unfortunate enough to get on a plane, train or bus at Christmastime. Nevermind if you don’t even celebrate it, if you’re travelling at Christmastime, be prepared to hate the world for the entire trip. 

Screaming children, annoying yuppies with their phones, tablets and laptops all pinging with notifications and conversations. She was one of each once, she supposed, but she got a slap upside the head for screaming like that, and she gave up cellphones and other devices when the funding ran out and Jane used every piece of electronics they owned for parts. 

And there’s always that one old lady who moves so slowly that she wants to gouge out her eyes with a spoon, is a little bit deaf, so she shouts at the attendant without quite realizing it and doesn’t hear the instructions to sit down and buckle up. And always smells of cats and mothballs. Under normal circumstances, Darcy has no issues with the elderly and their unique challenges. However, when she’s been standing in a boarding line for an hour with screaming children that she can’t ignore because SHIELD never returned her freaking ipod, she’s more than a little annoyed and desperately wishes that some illness will put her out of her misery before she inflicts this kind of horror on a future generation. 

But, it’s all worth it in the end. It’s worth the screaming kids, the inconsiderate gen Y assholes that she sometimes wishes that she’s not a part of, and the old ladies. It’s even worth the knowledge that she’s left her toothbrush sitting on the sink in Jane’s mother’s place.

Because at the end of it all, her mother is standing on the other side of the customs barrier, and she would go through it all again just to fold herself into her mother’s hug.


	2. Dec 09 - Dear Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dec -09 - Dear Dad Mug

2 – Dec 09 

If it weren’t for the fact that Steve had been standing right there when they had been born, he would be hard pressed sometimes to tell that their daughters were sisters, let alone twins. 

They weren’t identical.

Sarah was all Darcy. Dark hair, big attitude. There were days where it seemed like they were the twins. 

Emma, on the other hand, was practically his spitting image, or at least she would be if he was still the man he’d been. Blonde and more reserved. 

Where Sarah was loud and attention seeking, Emma was quiet and unassuming.

That was where everyone made the mistake though, thinking that just because she was quiet, she wasn’t just as wicked as her sister. 

Case in point, the Christmas gift that he’d just unwrapped. The girls had gone with Bucky to do their shopping this year, and Emma had come back looking more ridiculously pleased with herself than Sarah, but because she was quiet about it, it wasn’t very obvious. 

It only took Steve a few seconds to read through the message on the mug that she’d gotten for him before he was laughing so hard that Darcy had to take the mug out of his hands before it ended up in pieces on the floor.

“Dear Dad, thanks 4 putting up with a spoiled ungrateful, messy, bratty child like my sibling. Love, your favourite.”

“You little monkey!” Darcy laughed when she finished reading it. Both girls were giggling like mad and Steve gathered them up and tickled both of them. 

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.” Steve grinned as they each kissed a cheek.


	3. Dec 10 - Cat on a Lab Door?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 10, Cat on top of a door.

Dec 10 - Cat on a Lab door?

Steve passed by the labs, paused, and had to back up to take a second look to make sure that he’d actually seen what he thought he’d seen. 

He blinked. He was used to seeing weird things. He saw weird things on a day to day basis. But this was Dr. foster's lab, and aside from the occasional appearance of Thor on the outside balcony, it was usually fairly tame in the weird things department. Except for today, apparently. 

“Why is there a cat on top of this door?” He asked the lone occupant of the room. She looked up from her work. 

“That’s Barton. He likes to be up high.” 

Steve blinked again. Surely he hadn't heard that right.

“Uh…Barton?” 

“Yeah. He’s Natasha’s. I’m catsitting while she’s in Rome.” 

“Natasha’s named her cat ‘Barton’?”

Darcy looked up from her computer and nodded with a grin.

“The story I got was that one Christmas, the human Barton was on a solo assignment and she was uncharacteristically lonely.”

“Uh huh…”

“And after Natasha hit him, she said that she named the cat Barton so she would always be yelling at Barton.” 

That sounded much more likely.

“Right. Any why is he in the lab?”

Darcy shrugged. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, I wanted some company.” 

Steve smiled at her, and fished the feline Barton down from the top of the door. 

“You interested in some human company?” 

She grinned back and closed her computer. 

“Captain, I thought you’d never ask.”


	4. Dec 11 - Red Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 11 - Red Lingerie

Dec 11 – Red Lingerie

Darcy frowned at the package on the bed. 

The dress, she’d almost expected. It was a Stark holiday party, and one does not turn up underdressed to a Stark holiday party. She’d fallen into the lap of luxury, and her wardrobe had already taken a turn for the fabulous, the wardrobe bag containing the most gorgeous dress she’d ever seen had not been a surprise. 

But the underwear…that was just weird. 

And she was sure that she’d made it weirder by answering the door in her robe and her hair in a towel. The box was from La Perla, very nice, very expensive. And she’d turned red as soon as she realized what it was she was signing for. The delivery boy had leered, until he caught sight of Steve glaring at him from the hallway. 

It was gorgeous underwear. Gorgeous and expensive, and while she was mostly sure that Pepper Potts was behind it, she couldn’t shake the mental image of the paparazzi salivating over ladies underwear being delivered to the private levels of Stark Tower, to someone who was not Tony Stark’s girlfriend. 

Steve set his chin on her shoulder, peering at it intently. She could feel his smirk, even if she couldn't see it. 

“Well…at least it’s tasteful.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned to smack his chest.

“Letch. Hand me my pantyhose.”


	5. Dec 12 - Face in Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 12 - Face in a Pie

It was for kids. 

Even snarky, sarcastic Darcy Lewis had a soft spot for kids. 

The Charity Christmas event was benefiting about a half dozen or so children's charities, and mostly everyone had already done something completely ridiculous and hilarious. 

Clint had been dunked into a tank of water. 

Tony had been hit in the face with a barrage of wet sponges.

Thor and Steve had competed for who could race to the end of the gymnasium the fastest, with the most small children attached to his person. Thor had won, though it was only by the nose of a five year old sitting on his shoulders. 

Bruce had put on a Santa suit and took pictures with each kid, and handed out gifts and candy canes. 

And as for the girls...

Somehow they'd all ended up getting volunteered for a pie eating contest. How, she wasn't sure, but she suspected from the glares that Natasha was throwing at Clint that he was behind it. Though, Tony was looking far too pleased with himself to be entirely innocent. 

She was wearing one of her favourite shirts. 

But it was for kids. 

So, she took a place between a grinning Jane and a scowling Natasha and mashed her face into a pie.

For kids.

Pepper won, figure that one out. 

The best part was when she let Steve scrape the banana cream pie off her face in between sticky kisses.


	6. Dec 17 - Quiet Spray

Quiet Spray

"What is that?" Jane asked, pointing at the spray bottle poking out of Darcy's purse. 

"This," Darcy pulled it out, turning it to show Jane the homemade label. "Is Darcy patented Quiet Spray. I'm taking the Avengers out to chop down a Christmas tree, and since that's just essentially babysitting a group of overgrown children, I need a deterrent." 

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"A deterrent." 

Darcy nodded. 

"Any of them try to stir up trouble, I'm gonna spray them. Like cats." 

"Somehow, I don't see a bottle of water being much of a deterrent to bad behaviour." 

Darcy smirked and put the bottle back into her purse. 

"I never said it was water."


	7. December 29 - VW Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 29th, a VW van. 
> 
> Darcy needs solitude.

Darcy still wasn’t sure what made her do it. 

 

As much as she enjoyed the company of all the folk in the Tower, as much as she had become friends with the variety of people that she lived there with and as much as she loved Jane, this was usually her private winter retreat. 

 

After the brouhaha of Christmas was over, and before the swing of New Years could take hold, she took off to an isolated cabin to spend a couple of days in peace and quiet. She had been doing it for years, with the exception of the year she’d spent in England with Jane. 

 

This year, she was even planning on extending her stay in solitude to include New Year's, largely because she didn’t really want to be around all of the noise and craziness that was a Tony Stark New Year's party. 

 

All she wanted was to be by herself for a few days without having to answer the call of the scientists, to be able to read an entire book without being interrupted and to have a shower without the chance that she’d come out to find her phone blown up with messages. 

 

It was a mystery to her why she had invited Steve to come along. 

 

Steve broke her heart a little. He was so painfully alone that it broadcast even when he was sitting in the middle of a throng of people. The man had friends enough, and considering everything he’d been through he’d adapted very well, but she knew about his friend, the one that was still out there somewhere, and she knew that it hurt him that he wasn’t able to be out there helping him out the way that he wanted to. 

 

When she’d asked him, he had just finished having an argument with Tony about something that she didn’t catch the entirety of, and she didn’t really care, all she knew was that he looked very much like a man in need of a few days of peace and quiet. 

 

The fact that she was probably more than a little in love with him might have had something to do with it too.

 

Either way, she’d invited him to come along with her on her solitary retreat, and she was extraordinarily happy to find him waiting with a duffle bag next to her old VW van when she came down to the garage that morning, even if all he’d greeted her with was a strained smile.

 

That was two hours ago, and when she glanced at him now, he already looked like half the weight of the world had fallen off of his shoulders. He glanced back, and this time, his smile was much happier. 

"I'm glad you came." She said. 

"Me too."

Darcy wasn't sure what had made her do it, but she was glad that she had.


	8. Dec 31 - Wrist Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was ladies night. There was tequila. Tequila is a devil. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Year Darcyland!

Darcy came into awareness slowly. 

It started with the knowledge that there was someone snuggled up against her left side. Whoever it was, their hair was tickling her nose, and they were snoring. She assumed Jane. 

Clearly there had been drinking involved the previous night, because Jane only ever snored when she'd been drinking. She had a vague memory of Pepper suggesting a ladies night out for New Year's Eve, since everyone else was out on a mission. 

The second thing that she determined was that her feet were resting on someone. She knew this because her feet were inexplicably bare, and she could feel the denim of someone’s jeans under her heels.

The third thing she noticed was that her right wrist hurt, like she’d scraped it on something. 

Someone, somewhere in the room, snorted. 

“Looks like it was a good ladies night.” Someone else whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. 

“What do you suppose they got up to?” 

“Judging from this stunning display of ladylike poise and class…I would say tequila, and lots of it.” 

“I’ve never seen tequila do this.” 

“Tequila is a sneaky devil, you never know what it’s going to do. Especially when it gets invited to the party late, after its friends vodka and rum have gone down.”

She couldn’t identify the other voices, but that one she could tell just from the words alone that it was Tony. 

“It must have been some kind of witch's brew of alcohol to send Nat down for the count though.” 

“I am not ‘down for the count’. I’m resting my eyes.” Natasha’s voice was almost too loud, after all of the whispering, and Darcy winced. Beside her, Jane made a wounded noise and burrowed into her side some more. Pepper, at least, she was pretty sure it was Pepper under her feet, moved jerkily and groaned. 

“A little quiet, please. We can’t be expected to sleep off our indignity with a room full of noise.” 

“Right, come on guys, let’s leave them in peace.” Bless Steve and his commanding presence. “We’ll order in something suitably greasy for lunch to help get them back on their toes.” Double bless him for his thoughtfulness, she’d kiss him for it later, when she didn't have stale tequila dragon breath. 

There was some general grumbling but slowly the men left the room.

“By the way, nice tats, ladies.” Clint’s parting shot made her open her eyes, albeit slowly, and look down at the only place where such a thing could possibly be, on her wrist, where it hurt. 

Sure enough, staring back at her was a club, like an ace of clubs. A quick peak at Jane’s wrist in the dim lighting of the room showed that hers had a heart on it. She raised her eyebrow at Natasha, who was looking at hers.

“Spade.” She muttered, and Pepper dropped her arm back down to her lap and closed her eyes again.

“Diamond.” She added. 

“Huh.” Darcy said. A memory surfaced of Jane standing on a bar table shouting about solidarity, and someone, possibly herself suggesting that they hit the tatoo parlour to commemorate the occasion. Then she decided that this was a conundrum that could wait until she didn’t have a splitting headache, and dropped back to sleep.


End file.
